liertakfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
Each kingdom has its own currency, generally based on the constituent chain material of that kingdom. Currency in Astor The currency in Astor is based on iron-obsidian alloy and elemental gold coins of four different denominations. Denominations The smallest denomination is the round. Rounds are circular coins with diameter 25 millimetres. Their iron concentration is 18.42% and their obsidian concentration is 81.58%. Greatrounds are circular coins with diameter 40 millimetres. Their copper concentration is 61.94% and their iron concentration is 38.06%. One greatround is equal in value to 100 rounds (in D&D) or 12 rounds (in the written world). Hexes are hexagonal coins with diameter 35 millimetres. Hexes are gold coins. One hex is equal in value to 100 greatrounds (in D&D) or 16 greatrounds (in the written world). Stars are diamond-shaped coins with diameter 65 millimetres. Stars are gold coins. One star is equal in value to 100 hexes (in D&D) or 24 hexes (in the written world). Faces and Artisanry The front of the coin depicts the King's crest. The reverse of the coin is blank. Artisans often engrave artistic designs on the reverse of coins. These designs do not increase the trade value of the coin, and it is illegal for a registered shop or merchant to give or receive such a coin at any value other than its official value. However, the designs often increase the value of the coin on the collector's market. Depending on the quality of the design and the image depicted, the coins are often sought by private collectors. Many private collectors try to obtain all coins depicting a certain theme, or all coins designed by a certain artisan, for example. Production Astoran currency is produced using transmutation, in which the correct concentrations of solid iron and obsidian are magically converted into coins. This process is conducted by elite priests in Astor's capital. The process and spell behind the transmutation is a state secret and tightly controlled. The exact concentrations of iron and obsidian in each denomination of coin can only be achieved through transmutation, and cannot be obtained through conventional means of production. Magnetism The percentage of iron in the coins makes them susceptible to magnetism. Each coin experiences a certain measurable magnetic force when placed in the vicinity of a magnet. This principle is used in the construction of coin scales; these small sets of scales measure the force experienced by a coin and the mass of the coin to calculate the percentage of iron in the coin. Money-changers, banks and merchants often carry coin scales to check the authenticity of coins. Because the percentage of iron present in the denominations is only achievable through the government-sanctioned transmutation process, the coin scales essentially guarantee the authenticity of the coins. The presence of any large magnetic rock in the vicinity of the coin scales will affect the measurement, potentially giving a false result. Being close to the iron chain has this effect. For this reason, money-lenders and merchants often conduct business away from the iron chain. This has led to the common superstition that it is bad luck to conduct business in the shadow of the chain.